


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hetalia: Axis Powers, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A new case emerged. But it was too hard for the team to solve, and remained cold for years. Until Estonia picked it up. "The victims were found beaten, raped, and tortured in the most inhumane ways. Some were even found beaten to death with a Guy Fierri meat tenderizer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on Fanfiction.net. My name is Partytime-excellence.

It was a normal day at CSI and the CSI people were at work.

Until a new case emerged.

But it was too hard for the team to solve, and remained cold for years.

Until Estonia picked it up.

"The victims were found beaten, raped, and tortured in the most inhumane ways. Some were even found beaten to death with a Guy Fierri meat tenderizer."

It had said on the document.

"It's not Lupus."

A voice behind the young man came within his hearing range.

It was no one but House MD.

"Hello, who is you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And you must be Jughead."

"No friend, I am Estonia. I am busy at work right now, if you wish you may help me. The case is cold for years."

He spoke in broken English.


End file.
